


А всё могло бы быть по-другому...

by Catwolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Het, Background Slash, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Established Relationship, Friendship, Het and Slash, Male-Female Friendship, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwolf/pseuds/Catwolf
Summary: У Гермионы день рождения, и Гарри пришёл её поздравить.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Severus Snape/Hermione Granger
Kudos: 5





	А всё могло бы быть по-другому...

**Author's Note:**

> По поводу эпиграфа - нет, я не слушаю Ирину Аллегрову. Но уж больно просились у меня сюда эти строчки.

_А все могло бы быть по-другому,  
Вся жизнь могла пойти по-другому,  
И гораздо больше друг другу  
Мы с тобой смогли бы дать…  
А все могло бы быть по-другому,  
Но ты мой добрый, старый знакомый,  
Ты просто добрый, старый знакомый,  
Ну, как тебя еще назвать?  
 **(из песни)**_

  
— Гарри! — радостно воскликнула Гермиона, открывая дверь.  
— С днём рождения, Гермиона, — Гарри улыбнулся и протянул Гермионе букет из пяти нежно-розовых роз.  
— Спасибо… Какие красивые. И какой приятный сюрприз. Гарри, разве ты не должен сейчас быть в Аврорате?  
— Сегодня я постарался освободиться пораньше… Специально чтобы зайти тебя поздравить. Боялся, кстати, что как раз ты ещё на работе…  
— Северус велел мне остаться сегодня дома… Я отказывалась, но он сказал, что в свой день рождения я имею право на выходной. Пришлось мне в итоге согласиться — в конце концов, он мне не только муж, но и начальник… Гарри, да проходи же! И снимай скорее куртку.  
— Я думал только поздравить… — неуверенно начал Гарри, заходя в прихожую.  
— Не выдумывай. Мы и так нечасто видимся. Проходи в гостиную, посидим, выпьем чаю… Я тебя пирогом угощу — сегодня испекла.  
— Северус на работе?  
— Да… Наверно, опять задержится. Меня отпустил, а сам… Но это ничего. Гарри, садись на диван, не топчись на пороге, как неродной! Сейчас чай принесу. И пирог. И цветы в вазу поставлю…  
Гарри усмехнулся и прошёл к дивану. Гостиная Снейпов была уютной настолько, насколько это вообще возможно у двух людей, целыми днями не бывающих дома — но ко дню рождения Гермионы здесь немного прибрали. Во всяком случае, об этом свидетельствовали аккуратно сложенные в стопку научные журналы — обычно, как было известно Гарри, раскиданные по всей комнате.  
Доносящийся с кухни аппетитный запах пирога смешивался с идущим из внутренних комнат запахом трав и зелий, который, похоже, не выветривался из этого дома никогда. Гарри вздохнул полной грудью и улыбнулся. В присутствии Снейпа, не так давно бывшего ночным кошмаром всех учеников Хогвартса, он до сих пор чувствовал себя немного неуютно — но Северус сейчас был на работе, а в целом атмосфера их с Гермионой дома внушала Гарри приятное ощущение комфорта.  
«Говорят, так бывает в домах, где царит любовь», — вспомнил Гарри услышанную где-то фразу — и усмехнулся, так как следующим воспоминанием стал собственный дом после того, как там поселился Драко. Слизеринец поставил уклад жизни Гарри вверх дном — и всё же с его появлением в доме стало намного уютнее.  
Вошла Гермиона, перед которой, направляемый указаниями волшебной палочки в её руке, в воздухе плыл поднос с чайником, сахарницей, молочником, двумя чашками и блюдцами с огромными кусками пирога. Рядом с подносом плыла хрустальная ваза с подаренным Гарри букетом.  
Сама Гермиона, как заметил Гарри, по-прежнему была без макияжа и в потёртых домашних джинсах — но волосы были причёсаны заметно аккуратнее, и старый растянутый свитер сменился пушистой блестящей кофточкой. А ещё она, судя по всему, надушилась — что вообще бывало крайне редко.  
Ваза и поднос опустились на столик. Гермиона села на диван рядом с Гарри и принялась разливать чай.  
— Гарри, извини, что заставила ждать… Я немного переоделась. Попробуй чай. Северус его сам делает — больше никто так не умеет…  
— Гермиона, да не суетись ты так из-за меня… Я чувствую себя прямо почётным гостем.  
— Ты и есть почётный гость. Ты мой лучший друг — а заходишь так редко. Пей, пока не остыло… И пирог ешь.  
— Это и есть тот самый знаменитый чай, благодаря которому ты объяснилась со Сней… с Северусом? — спросил Гарри, отхлёбывая из своей чашки душистую жидкость.  
— Да, — Гермиона засмеялась и слегка покраснела. — Ты помнишь, как я тебе рассказывала?  
— Такое забудешь, — Гарри тоже засмеялся. — Знаешь, как ты тогда меня удивила?  
— Сильнее, чем когда рассталась с Роном?  
— Гораздо сильнее, — кивнул Гарри — а сам подумал, что в расставании Гермионы с Роном ничего удивительного не было. Всё шло к этому с самого начала. Странно вообще, что они какое-то время были вместе — и даже чуть не поженились…  
…хотя — не более странно, чем то, что он сам чуть не женился на Джинни.  
— Ты меня, помнится, тоже один раз удивил… А?  
— С Драко?.. А, ну это да… Кстати, совсем забыл — я ведь принёс тебе не только цветы. Держи, — Гарри порылся в пакете и вытащил роскошный золотообрезный том в кожаном переплёте.  
— Гарри… это же… — Гермиона провела пальцем по вытисненному на обложке названию, словно не веря глазам. — Я же его столько искала! Где ты достал… ни в одном магазине не было, ни в одной библиотеке…  
— В библиотеке Малфоев был, — Гарри усмехнулся почти самодовольно.  
— Был… ты хочешь сказать… — Гермиона побледнела.  
— Да, я хочу сказать, что взял его оттуда. Из запылённого дальнего сектора, в котором, похоже, уже лет сто никто не бывал. Показал Драко — к Люциусу мне всё-таки не сильно хотелось обращаться, сама понимаешь, — и он сказал, что уверен: его родители об этой книге вообще не помнят, и если я подарю её тебе, никто против не будет. Так что лучше порадовалась бы.  
— Я… я радуюсь. Правда, — Гермиона весело рассмеялась — изумление при виде подарка наконец отпустило её, — бросилась Гарри на шею и крепко обняла. — Спасибо большое, Гарри, — она прижалась тёплыми губами к его щеке. — И… я тоже забыла. У меня не только чай есть… Я сейчас.  
Минуту спустя она быстрым шагом вошла в комнату, торжественно неся за горлышко бутылку вина. В другой руке были два бокала.  
— Сейчас у нас будет настоящий праздничный вечер… — Тёмно-пурпурная жидкость полилась в бокалы.  
— А потом с работы вернётся твой муж, увидит, как мы с тобой пьём тут вино, и приревнует…  
— Ты боишься Северуса? — Гермиона хитро прищурилась.  
— Больше, чем когда-либо боялся Волдеморта, — Гарри постарался, чтобы его голос звучал как можно серьёзнее, — но при всём желании не смог бы удержать заплясавшие в глазах смешинки. — А если серьёзно — просто не хочу, чтобы у тебя были неприятности.  
— Их и не будет. Гарри, Северус не такой дурак, как… не такой дурак, чтобы меня ревновать, — быстро поправилась она. — Тем более — к тебе.  
«…не такой дурак, как Рон», — закончил про себя Гарри — но вслух сказал другое:  
— Потому что я… живу с Драко? — Он поднял бокал, коснулся им бокала Гермионы. — За твой день рождения.  
— Спасибо… Нет, потому что ты — мой друг. Лучший друг.  
Некоторое время они сидели молча.  
— Ты счастлива с Северусом? — внезапно спросил Гарри.  
— Да, — твёрдо и с ясной улыбкой ответила Гермиона. — Да, очень.  
— Это хорошо. Это… это главное.  
— Гарри… а ты? Ты — с Драко?  
Гарри усмехнулся. Снял очки, вытащил из кармана мятый носовой платок и принялся протирать стёкла. Сделать их идеально чистыми можно было бы одним пустячным заклинанием, но Гермиона давно знала: Гарри начинает протирать очки платком, когда собирается говорить о чём-то очень для него важном.  
— Чёрт… да, я счастлив, — наконец надев очки, Гарри поднял взгляд на Гермиону и улыбнулся. — Временами он бывает совершенно невыносим… но… чёрт возьми… Знаешь, Гермиона, у меня такое ощущение, что я всю жизнь об этом мечтал.  
— Тогда всё хорошо, — Гермиона тепло улыбнулась. — Вы живёте у тебя?  
— В основном… В Малфой-мэноре мне, понятное дело, не слишком уютно — хотя иногда приходится… Не то чтобы, конечно, мне там были действительно так уж рады — но… я — герой магического мира, — он дёрнул плечом и криво улыбнулся. — Люциусу Малфою престижно показывать, как хорошо он ко мне относится… и какой он… либерал.  
— И тебе приходится терпеть регулярные визиты в Малфой-мэнор, — мягко подытожила Гермиона.  
— Приходится. Драко не хочет ссориться с отцом — а я не хочу ссориться с Драко… и не хочу, чтобы он ссорился из-за меня с отцом. Да и не такое уж тяжёлое дело — эти визиты, — он снова усмехнулся и залпом допил бокал.  
— Давай я налью тебе ещё… А Драко всё ещё называет меня грязнокровкой?  
— Нет, — Гарри улыбнулся. — Вырос он из этого, что ли…  
— Все мы много из чего выросли.  
— Да. А ещё… знаешь… он ведь всегда хотел быть со мной… сначала, конечно, как друг…  
— Хочешь сказать, что он ненавидел меня… и Рона — потому что мы были твоими друзьями, а он нет?  
— Да… Ты всегда меня с полуслова понимаешь. Думаю, так.  
— Знаешь, Гарри… — Гермиона задумчиво посмотрела сквозь свой бокал на свет, — вот ты сейчас сказал… и я подумала: жаль, что Золотой Троице Гриффиндора больше не дружить так, как прежде.  
— Мы с тобой по-прежнему дружим…  
— Да. Ты всегда будешь моим другом, Гарри, моим самым лучшим другом… И ты по-прежнему дружишь с Роном — хоть и не так близко, как раньше. А я — с Джинни. Но ты понимаешь, о чём я. Нам уже никогда не дружить так, как прежде… нам троим. Не быть Золотой Троицей.  
Да. Гарри понимал. Отношения между ним и Роном стали прохладнее с тех пор, как он бросил Джинни… а про разрыв самого Рона с Гермионой и говорить нечего — он вышел куда более неприятным и болезненным. Этим двоим уже точно не дружить после их неудачного романа.  
— Я сама во всём виновата, — голос Гермионы прозвучал глухо. — Если бы я тогда не внушила себе, что влюблена в Рона… а ведь, по ходу, на самом деле всегда любила Северуса — чуть ли не с детства… Мы могли бы по-прежнему дружить. Втроём.  
— Скажи лучше — если бы Рон не внушил себе, что ты влюблена в меня, и не начал изводить тебя своей дурацкой ревностью, — твёрдо возразил Гарри. Встал, подошёл к поникшей Гермионе и легонько погладил её по плечу. — Не расстраивайся… Забудь. Как уж сложилось… Мне тоже не следовало встречаться с Джинни — и что? И вообще — у тебя ведь день рождения сегодня…  
Гермиона подняла голову и улыбнулась.  
— Ладно… Гарри, ты извини. Всё хорошо, да. Знаешь что? Я сейчас музыку включу. И мы с тобой потанцуем.  
Она направила волшебную палочку на стоявший в углу комнаты старинный с виду патефон. Полились нежные звуки вальса.  
— Выглядит ужасно древним, но музыку играет приятную. Потанцуем? Да?  
Гарри хотел было сказать, что танцор из него никудышний, — но не стал. Они танцевали посреди маленькой гостиной, из патефона лилась музыка, тревожаще-сладко пахло духами Гермионы…  
— А ты танцуешь под него с Северусом?  
— Танцую… иногда. Нам обычно не до романтических вечеров… Гарри, чего ты смеёшься?  
— Я не смеюсь, — Гарри тщетно пытался заставить себя перестать улыбаться. — Просто я с трудом могу представить вальсирующего Снейпа.  
— А он, представь себе, очень даже неплохо танцует. — Гермиона тоже не смогла удержаться от улыбки. — Даже лучше, чем ты.  
— Даже лучше? Гермиона, не льсти мне. Я вообще танцевать не умею.  
— Да уж прямо и вообще…  
— Я пойду? — полувопросительно уточнил Гарри, когда музыка закончилась. — А то… к тебе Драко, конечно, меня не приревнует — но всё равно ему не понравится, если меня не будет слишком долго.  
— Вот пусть в следующий раз и приходит вместе с тобой. Мы с ним, конечно, не особо общаемся — но пусть приходит, когда дома Северус. Он его крёстный, в конце концов, — найдут о чём поговорить.  
— Да… я ему скажу. Но… — Гарри снял очки и потёр переносицу, — знаешь, Гермиона… хорошо, что сегодня я пришёл без Драко. И что Северуса не было. Мы с тобой так славно посидели…  
— Да… — лицо Гермионы просияло тёплой улыбкой. — Очень славно. Ты заходи почаще, Гарри… Ты не через камин?..  
— Нет. Погода хорошая, пройдусь — тут не так далеко…  
Гарри наклонился, чтобы вернуть Гермионе поцелуй в щёку, но она внезапно привстала на цыпочки, обхватила ладонями его лицо и, ничуть не смущаясь, поцеловала в губы — коротким крепким поцелуем, в котором не было страсти, а была только дружеская нежность.  
— Я пошёл… Увидимся. С днём рождения тебя ещё раз.  
— Да… Спасибо, что зашёл, Гарри. И за подарок… И приходи почаще.  
Гарри кивнул, отступил назад и поднял руку в прощальном жесте. Они ещё раз улыбнулись друг другу, и Гермиона тихо притворила дверь.


End file.
